A Lesson in Friendship
by littlemissscatterbrained
Summary: Summary: After the events of "Tickets & Trashbags", Ally feels bad for the whole thing. Austin's not feeling too great about what his friends did either. When Ally can't shake her guilt and goes to Austin to apologise one more time, Austin decides to take matters into his own hands. Warning: Contains Spanking of a minor by another minor. One- Shot.


**A.N.- This idea came to me when watching **_**Austin and Ally**_** with my little sister. It's not usually the type of show I would watch, but she enjoys it. So, I stayed and watched it with her. So, I'm sorry if this is ridiculously OOC, I tried to make the characters seem as true to their personalities (that I saw in the episode) as possible. Also, this is the first time I have ever written anything like this. So, you be the judge!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Austin and Ally**_**. Heck, I rarely ever even watch the show!**

Ally had been stuck in her head the past week, after the whole Shiny Money incident. She just couldn't believe how stupid she had been. Or how selfish she had been. She just felt terrible about everything that happened. Dez and Trish weren't any help either, they had both moved on from the incident, and didn't appear to show any remorse at all. Ally was different though, and she felt terrible. Terrible enough to apologise to Austin, who was walking into the store, another time in the hopes of trying to convince him to forgive her.

Unknown to Ally, Austin had forgiven her the second she apologised. The first time. He hated the fact that whenever he hung out with Ally, things were always incredibly awkward. She refused to believe him when he tried to tell her that he forgave her. She just kept apologising over and over, and Ausin couldn't stand it anymore! He was talking to Dez about his situation when Dez suggested that he do something to get rid of Ally's guilt. It was one of the smarter things that had ever come out of Dez's mouth, and Austin had an idea about what to do.

In fact, Austin was walking through the door of the store with his plan in mind when Ally saw him. She tried to play it cool, but her body obviously didn't think that was a good idea. She ran from the counter over to where Austin was standing, and found herself once again murmuring the familiar words, "I'm sorry."

Austin was fully expecting this, and responded by asking her, "Hey Ally, do you want to go upstairs for a minute?"

"Sure," Ally said, not really thinking about what came out of her mouth at that moment. Her brain was too busy worrying about what was going to happen. What if he really is furious, and had been lying when he said he forgave you? Not like you didn't believe him anyway... What if he doesn't want to be friends anymore? That must be it. He wants to say that he wants nothing to do with a person like you. After what you did, who could blame him... Ally didn't even notice they were upstairs until Austin interrupted her train of thoughts.

"Ally?" He asked. Upon seeing the look of terror that flashed on her face, and the resulting hysterics that followed, he paused.

"Austin! Oh, I'm so sorry Austin. I am so so so so so so so sorry! I should have never done anything that stupid. I understand, you don't want to be my friend anymore, thats why you cam over! You wanted to tell me that we are no longer friends! I understand! Really, I do! I wouldn't even want to be friends with me after what I did!" Ally was crying at that point, sobbing hysterically.

To break her out of her rant, Austin interrupted. "Ally!' He exclaimed. When he didn't get a response, he continued, "Hey, Ally!"

At that outburst she looked up at him, eyes wide. She quickly looked down, and began to study the ground. "Ally," Austin continued, "I would never want to stop being your friend." She was still sobbing, so he pulled her in for a hug. He held her against his chest for a while, softly singing, until she calmed down.

When she was considerably calmer, she took a step back and drew in a shaky breath, looking at the ground once again. She stood like that for a few minutes, only sniffling every now and then until Austin decided to get her attention once again.

"Ally," he said, "I told you that you were forgiven many times before. And now you think that I wouldn't want to be your friend anymore! But obviously you still feel extremely guilty, so I've decided to do something about it."

She was confused as he guided her closer to him, but went along with it anyway. She found herself paused for a moment, right in front of Austin's lap. She was then tipped over his lap by him, and was looking directly at the ground. She let out a small squeak in response and turned to look at him, but otherwise stayed still. She asked shakily, "Austin... What are you doing?"

"Getting rid of your guilt..." Austin replied simply. With that, he brought his hand down on her backside. She jerked a little, and put her head back down. He accepted this as a confirmation of sorts, and continued to spank her.

By the tenth swat, she was wriggling over his lap, trying to avoid the swats. Austin just tightened his grip on her waist, so she wouldn't wriggle off. He felt terrible every time her heard her yelp, but reminded himself that he needed to do this for her sake. Hopefully, afterwards, she wouldn't feel guilty and everything could go back to normal. With that thought in mind, he continued raining swats onto her behind.

After a while, Ally couldn't think of anything else but the constant pain in her backside. She knew she deserved it, so she tried to stay still. But the longer she was over Austin's lap, the more her bottom hurt. Eventually, she was wriggling around like mad, trying to avoid the swats.

Austin could have never guessed that Ally was so stoic. It took quite a while before she started whimpering. It took even longer before she started to cry. Austin knew that the spanking wouldn't continue much longer after that, so he decided to end it with hard swats to the place between the bottom of her backside and the top of her thighs. As he lay down those heavy smacks, Ally gave up the stoicism and started to sob and plead that she would never do anything so stupid again. Austin knew he had gotten through to her, so he rubbed her back until she quieted.

Ally, on the other hand, didn't notice that he stopped spanking her until a few minutes after he already stopped. It hurt so much! She would have never thought Austin was so strong! Soon, she was aware of a hand rubbing her back, and she sniffled a bit. She wriggled her way off of Austin's lap, and flung her arms around him. "I'm so sorry!" She cried, "I'll never do something so stupid again!"

Austin was a little concerned that she was apologising to him yet again, he thought that the spanking would take care of the guilt. But instead of asking her if she felt better, he decided to go with it one more time. "It's okay, Ally. I totally forgive you." He said as he returned the hug, rubbing her back once again.

Ally was surprised to realize that she actually believed Austin this time. She was forgiven. He forgave her. She was so happy, and squeezed Austin's torso even harder. Suddenly, she knew everything was alright once again between her and her best friend.

**A.N.- You be the judge and click that little review button down below. Love it, hate it? Tell me! Your opinion means so much to me. The only thing I ask for is no flaming! I really don't care if you disagree with what the characters in my story do. If it's not your thing, you shouldn't have read it. Sorry for that rant, it just bothers me when people flame. So, tell me your opinions, and feel free to suggest anything. I don't have a beta, so all my mistakes are mine! **

**-LittleMissScatterbrained**


End file.
